The present invention relates to an environment friendly material that is mixed with Polyethylene, starch and foaming agent. The material can be blown into bags or bowls and is biodegradable
Conventional containers or bags are made of plastic which is light in weight and durable so that plastic is used in a variety of fields and brings us convenience in our daily life. However, the plastic generates toxic material when being burned so that it can only be buried in the soil. The plastic material can not be degradable in the soil and therefore increases the load of the environment. Paper-made bags are more friendly to the environment compared with the plastic, the paper-bags cannot contain liquid stuff and is easily to be torn apart. Besides, paper is made from trees which are important for balancing the weather of the earth so that the resource of trees is difficult to find.
The present invention intends to provide a new material that is made by bio-degradable elements and can be blown into different shapes of containers.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a material that is biodegradable includes a mixture composed of 69.8% of Polyethylene, 30% of starch and 0.2% of foaming agent. The mixture is heated and foamed in a mold or is blown by a blowing molding machine to a desired shape. The material is bio-degradable.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.